


Thunderstorms and Stolen Kisses

by ClockworkSeraph



Series: Requiem Aeternam [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But migraines are HELL, Everyone is OOC probably, I have an AU Idea where Gabriel died on purpose in order to save Jack, I haven't written fanfic in over 7 years, I know from EXPERIENCE, M/M, This fits in there somewhere, This fluffy nonsense, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkSeraph/pseuds/ClockworkSeraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack never did find out what was in that Mug Gabriel offered him that day, only that it calmed his migraines like nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms and Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> First venture into Overwatch fandom, Can't play the game but man do I love me some Angst and am in way over my head with this pairing. Dedicated to Tactical76Visor on tumblr, who fed me with so much AngstyDad material that it kicked my ass into contributing SOMETHING to a fandom for once. Churned this out in a few hours of caffinated stupor, so it's a little rough.
> 
> Edit: AHHHHH I GOT BEAUTIFUL FANART!
> 
> http://tactical76visor.tumblr.com/post/148620872784/sleep-corazonsleep-clockworkseraph-i-love

_Jack groaned as he was set onto his bed, struggling to open his eyes against the piercing light that seemed like bullets directly into his brain. Attempting to sit up did him no favors, his stomach lurching as another wave of pain shot through him, barely giving him a warning as he retched, squeezing his eyes shut as acid rose in the back of his throat. A firm hand pushed him back into the cot, a shadow moving over to blissfully shield his face as weight settled on the bed at his side._

_“I wouldn’t move too much if I were you, amigo.” The voice was low and rumbling, much like the thunderstorms on his family’s farm, spanish rolling off the speaker's tongue like the rains that followed._

_“Gabriel?” Finding it easier to open his eyes now, Jack still had to squint, the amused face in front of him slightly blurry save for the eyes. A rich chocolate brown, his best friend’s eyes held a deep red undertone, and Jack had always admired them. Another hand was pressed to his back, gently bringing him out of his reverie, propping him up as a mug was brought to Jack’s lips._

_“Drink it, chico. It will help those scrambled eggs in that thick skull of yours.” Trusting Gabriel, Jack opened his mouth, a flood of richness washing away the acid that had coated his mouth before. It was warm and sweet, with the lightest afterburn of spices. “You should have told them you had a migraine instead of pushing through training.”_

_“You know they don’t care, Gabe. I could pass out dead on the floor and they’d sweep me out the door before bringing in someone else.” Earning a snort from the other man, Jack finished the last dregs of whatever Gabriel had offered him with a sigh, the ache in his head had indeed dulled, allowing the blond relax as the latino carefully set him back down against the pillows. Suddenly feeling very sleepy, Jack’s eyelids drooped as the drinks warmth flowed through his body, voice slurring. “What was in that?” Gabriel had only smiled at him, shaking his head as he set the empty mug on the nightstand. Even Mercy’s medicine never usually worked this well, and Jack’s last memory before he drifted off was that of a near silent whisper, almost unheard, Gabriel’s cool fingers on his forehead._

_“Sleep, Corazon...sleep.”_

-*-

Jack suddenly heaved, acid burning his throat as he bent forward, barely able to lift up his mask before splattering what little breakfast he had onto stained tile before him. Smirking bitterly at the memory that had rose up unbidden, the old soldier had woken up that morning with a small headache, an unavoidable warning sign for the worsening migraine that blossomed throughout the mission, helped by strong heat and stress of combat. Mercy had tried to force him to stay back, to let another agent in his place go, but they were strained enough, and his stubborn soldier’s pride won.

It was to be a simple mission, supposedly, just gathering intel and data, until squad of Talon soldiers forced the Overwatch team to take cover after revealing it to be a trap. After the initial explosion that had thrown him to the ground, Jack had ducked into a nearby abandoned cafe, scanning around to make sure it was safe before taking cover behind the counter to assess the situation. His visor showed no movement, no heat signals, and with no noise, Jack wiped his mouth on the back of his glove, breathing ragged as sounds of combat waged in the distance. Groaning, Jack replaced his mask to shield his eyes from the sun, leaning against the wall for just a second, before going back into the fray, closing them against the rainbow of colors popping in his vision, allowing himself a smirk and a chuckle when the earth beneath him shook, Reinhardt’s roar, worthy of a lion, sounded in the distance. Worried as he was over D.Va and Lucio, they were competent agents, and Jack knew the old knight himself wouldn’t allow a single hair of them getting singed.

Either he was getting old, or it was the migraine, and he hoped it was the latter, because Jack never noticed the sharp claws grabbing the front of his jacket to haul him up and throw him against wall.

“Well, Well...Didn’t expect myself to catch a Boy Scout.” Reaching down, Reaper hoisted Jack by his throat to pin him to the wall. Groaning, the motion made him heave, acid coating his tongue as his eyes tried to open and focus. His visor had splintered when he hit the wall, and the bright sun burned him as he squinted at the figure over him, the cold metal of a shotgun pressed to his forehead. Well shit.

What was it Hana had called him? Tall, Dark, and Edgy?

Jack gave a pained chuckle, gripping at Reaper’s gauntlet weakly, looking into that strange mask the black clad man always wore. Finally getting a good look at it, it reminded him of an owl...and that Jack was the mouse, trapped in a bird of prey’s talons.

“Forgive me, Gabriel...you can kick my ass in whatever afterlife we deserve when I see you again.” Half-closing his eyes as he whispered out his prayer, with a sigh, Soldier 76 sagged, before mustering up whatever strength he had left. “What are you waiting’ for? Get it over with.” He growled, waited for the powerful shotgun to shatter his skull, (as if his migraine hadn’t already done that) surprised and more than a little confused when Reaper holstered his gun, instead raising his free hand to unlatch Jack’s broken mask, letting it fall to the floor. Struggling to focus as the full sun hit his splitting skull, the soldier must have been hallucinating, having a fever dream, or something, because instead of gouging out his eyes, (Which Jack had to wonder if that would be such a bad thing at the moment) The wraith instead settled his claws on his forehead, the cold metal almost heavenly on his fevered brow.

“I wouldn’t move too much if I were you, amigo.” Eyes snapping open all the way, Jack’s breath hitched on memories of thunderstorms and pouring rain.

“Gabriel…?” Removing his own mask, Reaper brought his face close to Jack’s with a chuckle. Trying hard to force his splitting skull to just focus, all Jack managed to get a look at was a familiar pair of eyes, now more burning red then chocolate brown, before he felt smoke curling over his lips, cold, but still sweet and spicy as he remembered, lips parting as a reaction. The smoke filled his mouth, his throat, wiping away all traces of bile, absorbing into his body until Jack could feel his migraine dulling, his eyes as heavy as his body, unable to move.

-*-*-

Jack shot upright with a strangled shout, eyes darting around, breathing heavy as he grabbed his rifle, swinging it around. He was...home?

Surrounded by the familiar surroundings of his quarters, the soldier could make out faint voices outside his door, voices he recognized. Running a hand through his white hair, Jack exhaled slowly, looking around to spy a glass of water and a bottle of pills, and a note from Mercy telling him to please rest, as they had found him after the mission lying next to a bombed cafe. The soldier smiled at the footnote, telling him the doctor knew he enjoyed his privacy but had no qualms dragging him into her infirmary if he refused to rest after being healed. Grunting as he swallowed the pills, Jack shook his head, surprised that it no longer pained him. Usually they took days to go away, even with Mercy’s meds.

“A dream, then. Must've gotten whacked a little too hard when the explosives went off.”

Very hard, if he was dreaming about Gabriel being alive, and being under Reaper’s mask.

Part of him wished it was real, and an ache grew in his chest as powerful as any migraine he might have. Falling back onto his pillow, Jack closed his eyes, wincing as another headache started to form. Or was this the same one? Was he still dreaming? Frustrated, he covered his face with his hands, groaning. He missed his best friend. He missed the comfort Gabe would bring when he was ill with these chronic migraines rubbing his back with soothing noises, and whatever that magic liquid was, Jack never did find out.

It was near Midnight when he felt the room grow cold, pitch black, a thunderstorm rumbling low in his ears, soothing his aching head.

Jack figured he was half asleep again, the ache in his chest manifesting itself in dreams as they always did when he remembered he never got to tell Gabriel just how much he loved him. Why did his body suddenly feel so heavy? A cold hand cupped his wet cheek, stroking his bruised lips with a thumb until they parted, allowing smoke to soothe his battered body, warming and sweet as it sent him drifting into slumber, mumbling as sweet dreams awaited him, of thunderstorms and stolen kisses.

Gabriel materialized, sighing softly at the form below him. It wasn’t time yet, for Jack to know who he was. He would be the shadow to this man’s sun, until the world was a better place for them both.

_“Sleep, Corazon...Sleep.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
